esquecendo um uchiha
by Tina Granger1
Summary: Sinopse: Sakura Haruno decide fazer algo para a sua sanidade mental. ESQUECER de vez o cubo de gelo que é seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha, e quem sabe... Abrir o peito para um novo amor.


eu já mencionei que os personagens de Naruto utilizados nessa historia nao me pertencem? nao?

pois entao. os personagens de Naruto utilizados nessa historia nao me pertencem... apenas os originais1

Fanfic - esquecendo um uchiha

sinopse - Sakura Haruno decide fazer algo para a sua sanidade mental. ESQUECER de vez o cubo de gelo que é seu chefe, Sasuke Uchiha, e quem sabe... Abrir o peito para um novo amor.

capitulo um

Ao desligar o telefone, a secretária particular de Sasuke Uchiha suspirou. Ela ficou olhando para o aparelho, pensando que aquela devia ser a ultima vez que ela fazia aquilo. Mas... ela tinha certeza que não. Sasuke Uchiha era a criatura mais... arrogante, teimosa, intransigente, charmosa e... Com aqueles olhos negros, ele hipnotizava qualquer mulher.

E ela não era exceção. Assim que fora designada para trabalhar com ele, a quatro anos atras, Sakura Haruno, havia ficado apaixonada pelo chefe... mas, para sua sorte, não cometera, o mesmo engano que a sua antecessora, cujo nome era Karin.

Ela não demonstrara que amava o chefe... E muito menos correra atras dele, o que lhe lhe valia a permanência no emprego, alem de uma distancia que o próprio sasuke impunha... Obviamente, ele sendo o superior.

Naquele inicio de tarde, Sakura fora solicitada, para que enviasse flores para a senhorita Taiga Fujioka, a ex namorada de Sasuke da vez. Relacionamentos eram iniciados pelo chefe com uma extrema facilidade. E entao, Sakura era solicitada para que enviasse flores para a dama da vez, flores que não significassem muito... E no final, cuja durabilidade não era muita, Sakura deveria enviar flores de consolação.

Sakura ergueu o olhar, ante a saída do elevador de um homem loiro, de olhos azuis. Naruto Uzumaki aproximou-se dela com um sorriso amistoso.

– como você vai, Sakura-chan?

– Senhor Naruto. Já vou avisar ao senhor Sasuke. – quando ela tirou o telefone do gancho, foi interrompida pelo loiro.

– Senhor? Eu pareço ter quinhentos anos para ser chamado assim? – Ele pediu, meio indignado.

Sakura riu.

– Não.

– Ótimo. Entao, que tal você parar de me chamar de senhor e me chamar de Naruto?

– Senhor Naruto, o senhor Sasuke...

O loiro fingiu suspirar, entao, puxou a cadeira em frente a mesa dela.

– Muito bem. É Naruto. E enquanto você, Sakura-chan Haruno, não me chamar por Naruto, eu não vou sair daqui.

– Bem, senhor Naruto – ela falou sorrindo. – se eu lhe chamar apenas de Naruto, com certeza vou ser repreendida pelo senhor Sasuke.

– Ele nasceu com a alma de velho. Não se preocupe, se o teme brigar com você porque você me chamou pelo meu nome, eu dou um soco nele... E não pela primeira vez. – ele franziu o cenho. – alias, nem sei quantos socos já dei naquele teme. Só sei que dei o primeiro soco nele, quando a gente tinha cinco anos.

Uma expressão de tristeza surgiu no rosto dele, então, balançou a cabeça. Abrindo um enorme sorriso.

– Entao, Sakura-chan, o que você me diz? Eu já lhe aviso que não vou desistir!

Sakura fitou-o por um período, que na opiniao de Naruto, era longo demais.

– Senhor Naruto, eu lhe digo que... – quando o telefone tocou, Naruto levantou-se e pegou a mao de Sakura.

– Eu so vou lhe soltar se prometer que vai me chamar só de Naruto.

– Eu preciso trabalhar. – Sakura protestou.

– Eu também, mas não estou com o mínimo de pressa.

– Dobe, daria para largar a mao da minha secretaria? – Sakura pulou, pois não havia percebido que o seu patrão havia aberto a porta.

– Assim que ela prometer me chamar só de Naruto... – entao Naruto a encarou com um brilho divertido nos olhos. – E entao?

– Sakura, pode me fazer um favor? – Sasuke falou com a voz ligeiramente baixa, o que fez o coração dela disparar. Quando ela o olhou, ele tinha a expressão entediada. – faz logo o que esse dobe quer, que eu tenho uma conversa que preciso ter com ele.

– Eu sou inocente! Não sei do que, mas eu já digo: sou mais inocente que os filhos do Itachi!

– Deixa de ser burro, seu retardado. – Sasuke encostou-se no batente da porta, cruzando os braços. – Entra logo que o assunto é serio.

– Só depois que a Sakura-chan concordar que deve me chamar só por Naruto.

– Sakura. – o modo que Sasuke falou seu nome, fez um arrepio subir pela espinha de Sakura.

– Está certo. – Ela virou-se para Naruto, sorrindo. – A partir de hoje, vou lhe chamar apenas de Naruto.

– Ótimo! – Naruto puxou sua mao para beija-la. E entao, um brilho divertido surgiu nos olhos do loiro. – Já que concordamos que podemos ser amigos, que tal a gente sair? Quer jogar boliche hoje comigo?

Sasuke saiu da porta, pegando na orelha do amigo.

– Vamos logo, que o assunto é realmente sério.

– Ei, teme, larga a minha orelha! – os protestos indignados de Naruto apenas foram silenciados quando a porta foi fechada. Sakura suspirou, antes de começar a rir, ligeiramente divertida.

Quando comecara a trabalhar, nem bem tinha sentado na cadeira e Naruto Uzumaki já praticamente entrara com toda a sua energia, que não era pouca, na ante-sala de Sasuke uchiha. Eles eram a prova perfeita que os opostos se atraiam.

No que Sasuke era fechado, Naruto era expansivo. O mal humor constante do chefe, era o oposto do sorriso sem limites do loiro. No que Naruto era moderno, Sasuke era tradicional.

Ela ainda estava começando a acreditar que seria a secretaria de Sasuke uchiha, quando os dois saíram do elevador, um berrando com o outro. Quando, do nada, eles se atracaram nos socos, ela não teve duvidas. Pegou um pesado vaso que estava ornamentando a saleta, e enfiara na cabeça de Naruto.

Sasuke, ao perceber o amigo no chao, a olhara diretamente, o olhar perplexo.

– posso saber por que diabos você bateu no meu melhor amigo?


End file.
